


Sophrosyne.

by DanDog



Series: The Naughty Times of Eruri. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat!Mikasa, Centaur!Jean, Explicit Language, F/M, Fox!Petra, Halloween, Halloween Inspired This Shit, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Nymph!Armin, Sorry about all the tags, Vampire!Erwin, Weird Ideas, Why Did I Write This?, Witch!Hange, Wolf!Mike, Wolf!Oluo, cat!levi, phoenix!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Levi is, as the citizens of the city Sina see, a shut-in who resides in a glorious mansion.When Halloween rolls around, he gets a visit from his friends as well as his niece and her own friends.Levi may not have minded, were it not for the guest he kept in his home. Can Levi really enjoy the company and keep the secret at the same time?





	1. Metonia.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Halloween.
> 
> Also SnK and Eruri.
> 
> So...this happened.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

The autumn weather did nothing to improve Levi's mood. When the short man heard news of his friends visiting the Sina city, his cat ears had flickered in anticipation.

 

A day before his friends were set to arrive, Levi received another phone call. This one spoke of his beloved niece, Mikasa, and her friends coming to stay the same time his own would.

He informed Mikasa of this, but she wanted to see him regardless.

 

Levi supposed he wouldn't really have minded his friends and Mikasa visiting, if it didn't include his niece's friends as well.

 

Sighing, his black tail swished back and forth as he set a cream colored tea pot on the stove.

Soft footsteps approaching the grand kitchen alerted Levi of another problem he had to deal with: hiding the guest he told everyone stayed in his house.

The only reason the guest was a problem to begin with was what he was.

 

"Good afternoon, Levi," the deep voice the man in question had become accustomed to greeted.

"Erwin," Levi responded curtly, taking out two matching cream colored tea cups.

He felt hands wrap around his stomach, followed by lips on his neck.

A chuckle came from them, followed by a comment,"Your turtleneck makes it a little hard for me to kiss you there, kitten."

Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust,"Don't call me that, pervert."

He felt Erwin shrug behind him,"You weren't complaining last night."

When Levi glanced back at him, Erwin wore a teasing grin.

A grin that revealed a set of fangs, which caused Levi's chest to constrict.

 

He was reminded once more of the problem he faced, other than attending to many guests in his home: Erwin was a vampire.

 

Generally, this may not have been so much of a dilemma as his own friends weren't entirely human themselves.

In fact, a good majority of Sina's population wasn't.

However, some humans lead revolts against those that were different from themselves.

Thankfully, witches---like his friend, Hange---invented ways for them to appear human, if ever anyone needed to blend into human society.

 

However, while the existence of witches, cat-people, centaurs, nymphs, and things of the like were common in the otherworldly community, vampires were not.

Old legends had claimed the existence of vampires all but vanished, and danger could surely ensue if ever a large group of people knew of just one's presence.

 

Therein lies my problem, thought Levi.

He knew he would have to be cautious around the other guests, and as the two waited for the tea, Levi explained everything to the blond.

 

Erwin was quiet for a little while after.

His first question didn't surprise Levi,"When do they arrive?"

"Roughly around the same time," Levi answered as he stirred some sugar into their tea,"Tonight, if Hange's screaming was anything to go by."

Erwin smiled, gratefully taking the cup offered to him,"I wish I could meet them, and Petra, and Mike, and----"

Levi nodded,"And Oluo, and my niece, and Eren.. Erwin, I know."

The big blond sighed into his cup,"It's less than ideal that none of the witch's charms will work on me.."

Levi stood on his toes to kiss Erwin's cheek,"And I wish a community literally made up of supernatural weirdos wouldn't be so damn paranoid about vampires."

He smiled when he heard the taller man laugh.

"I wish I could tell them about us," Levi said before he could stop himself.

He stilled his movements, Erwin pausing as well.

 

The blond vampire smiled, a hint of sadness in his beautiful blue eyes,"Me too, Levi."

 

-

 

In the hours the two awaited the arrival of the guests, they cleaned the rooms said guests would be residing in.

 

An hour prior to the arrival, Erwin helped Levi to cook an abundance of food.

"You'll be having a lot of guests this Halloween, huh, kitten?" Erwin asked as he set the plates and silverware.

The tablecloth lining the kitchen was a plain black one with gold trim. The tables, chairs, and hardwood floor were a deep brown color, the set of plates having gold designs on the edges.

 

"I told you not to call me that," Levi snapped, glancing at the silverware. He frowned when he saw it was copper,"Erwin, this isn't the correct set."

The blond paused as he placed the main dishes in their rightful places on the long dining table.

Under the light generously provided by the chandelier hanging overhead, he noted the other was right.

"Well, does it matter? I'm sure they will be happy enough to receive food you cooked," he complimented.

Levi rolled his grey eyes, ears twitching slightly.

"Dummy," he murmured, stepping back to examine the simple placement of dishes and plates.

Erwin stood next to him, a soft grin on his lips.

"What are you smiling about, asshole?" 

Erwin's gaze cast down to him, and Levi was certain his heart skipped a beat.

 

No wonder they say vampires can hypnotize, Levi caught himself thinking.

Fortunately, he wasn't distracted enough by that gaze to miss Erwin's next words.

"Well, Levi.. we've cleaned the guest rooms, set up the dining room, cleaned the kitchen.. Why not make a trip up to the bedroom?"

 

Levi felt his heartbeat quicken.

He had been intimate with the blond vampire a few months after Erwin moved in. While it wasn't uncommon for Levi to take in creatures who needed it, Erwin had by far been the longest guest to stay.

 

Levi knew the town of Sina was circulating with rumors of his latest guest---anything from gender, to what they could look like, to the exact extent of the relationship Levi and the guest had----but he could surely care less.

After all, many had looked down upon him simply for his race.

Just as with humanity's society, the supernatural one persecuted some as well.

Witches were renowned for their capabilities of healing and, albeit not as in movies, potion and spell making.

Centaurs, nymphs, and animal-people were generally respected, as they maintained the balance of life and earth.

 

Mythical creatures like phoenixes, dragons, and shapeshifters---with vampires added to the list---were highly sought after in keeping company.

Somewhere along the way, however, cat-people received a bad wrap from the rest of the community. 

Some perceive those like Levi, whom could easily morph into a cat at will and retain the ears, tail, nails, and teeth in their more human-like form, to be bad luck.

 

Bringing himself back to the moment, Levi's tail swished.

"Hm.." he said,"I dunno, Erwin. Is your room clean?"

Erwin chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I won't kiss you if it isn't, dummy," Levi warned, already standing on his toes to reach the blond halfway.

"Levi.." Erwin whispered, a hand flicking down to the black tail.

He stroked it at the base, causing Levi to gasp.

Erwin took that chance to press his lips against the other man's, his left hand still on the base of the tail.

Levi kissed him back, pressing his body against Erwin's.

Somewhere in the passion of kissing, Levi let out a low growl.

He bit Erwin's neck, rather softly, before kissing the same spot he bit.

 

When Levi looked back up at Erwin a second time, the bastard was smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes, regardless if my room's clean?"

Levi's hand trailed downward,"Fuck no, Erwin. If your room is dirty, we're not having sex."

Erwin laughed,"Would you prefer to do it in the shower?"

 

Before Levi could make a smartass retort, a knock came from the front door.

The knock was followed by a series of shouts.

"HEY, LEVI! WE'RE HOME!"

"Dammit, Hange! You don't just burst into someone's home like that!"

"Aw, Mike! It's LEVI, he won't----"

"He will, Hange. Now wait here----"

The voice was cut off when footfalls came closer down the hallway, near where the dining room door was.

"You have to go," Levi stated.

Erwin nodded, kissing his temple,"You'll be back after dinner?"

Levi didn't answer, only scoffed,"Clean your room, asshole."

 

Erwin vanished in a cloud of smoke, one of many abilities he had.

 

Levi knew his answer, even as Hange burst through the dining room door.

"LEVI!!!" They squealed, reaching to hug him.

Levi, thanking his quick reflexes, dodged their advancement.

Hange, being a witch, was equipped with a belt that held several vials of potions. Contrary to humanity's belief, witches weren't all green and warty. They appeared to be like any other human, save for the belt of vials, a bag of herbs on the belt, a chain of jewels on their neck, and purple irises.

They pouted, now, in front of Levi.

Mike burst into the room at that point, in his human form. Upon his head were a pair of sandy blond wolf ears, with a matching tail. 

He wore a white shirt underneath a dark green blazer, with short brown boots and dark blue jeans.

He carried two duffel bags, likely his own as well as Hange's.

"I told you to behave," Mike chastised them.

Hange beamed,"But I couldn't help it! It's been too long!"

Levi rolled his eyes, the faintest hint of a grin on his lips. "It has been. Where are the other two idiots?"

Mike checked over his shoulder,"The newlyweds? They're on their way; Oluo over packed."

 

That seemed fairly predictable of the other wolf, as Oluo tended to over think things in general.

Just as Levi considered this, the man himself walked through the door. Followed behind him was a struggling Petra, her five tails swishing as she did.

Levi joined to help her, along with Mike.

"You have another tail," Levi pointed out.

Petra smiled at him,"I do. Seems kitsunes do grow wiser with age."

"Powerful, too," Hange added.

Mike sniffed the air. "That smells delicious, Levi."

Levi felt pride blossom in his chest, but it didn't show on his otherwise blank face. "We'll wait for the brats to get here, then we'll eat," he replied.

"I'll show you all to your rooms," Levi added after a beat.

-

Hange was dressed in their usual outfit of a baggy blue T-shirt, brown pants, black boots, and white coat. They walked happily next to Mike, with Petra and Oluo behind the two.

Petra was dressed in a fitting red long-sleeved shirt, accompanied by grey tennis shoes and dark jeans.

Oluo matched her red shirt with his own button-down, wearing dress pants and matching dress shoes.

Their wedding bands matched with red, as well. In the middle of a silver ring there was a single ruby, winking in the low light of the hallways.

 

Petra was the first to speak,"So, Levi.. do you still have that guest staying here?"

Levi's ears stood back for a brief moment, before returning to their normal placement.

"Yes."

Oluo nudged Petra's side, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" She questioned her husband suspiciously.

He shrugged, though the smirk stayed on his face.

First to arrive at their rooms were Hange and Mike, both rooms next to each other. Across from them was where Oluo and Petra would be staying, sharing one room.

Once they all settled in, the group headed down to the dining room.

 

They arrived in time to see Levi's niece appear.

 

-

Mikasa managed to give Levi a quick hug, which Hange grumbled about.

Mikasa had certainly grown the last time her Uncle had seen her.

Levi felt pride bloom in his chest at the bright woman she was becoming.

Dressed in a purple T-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a bag on her shoulders, Mikasa looked just like any other woman her age. That is, aside from her sharper nails, black cat ears, and matching tail.

Eren shook Levi's hand,"Nice to see you again, Levi!"

He nodded, noting how much Eren had grown as well.

Eren, his arms covered lightly with the yellow, orange, and red markings of a phoenix in human form, had gotten taller and broader in his shoulders. His sea green eyes still held the determination that he had been born with, his brown hair a little longer than what Levi recalled.

He was dressed in a simple light green long-sleeved shirt, torn jeans, and sneakers that seemed far too small for his feet.

"For someone who grew adept to living in human society, you're shit at picking out shoes," Levi commented.

This caused Eren to look away, as he was embarrassed.

The other two who had come greeted Levi next.

Armin, who no longer appeared as shy as he was in his younger years, beamed at Levi.

The nymph had markings similar to Eren's, though they were swirls that represented water. More so, the swirls covered what was visible of Armin's neck, as well as his arms and legs.

Dressed in a v-neck yellow shirt and shorts, Armin looked ready to tackle summer, not autumn.

"How all of you aren't freezing your balls off, I don't know," Levi murmured.

Armin grinned sheepishly,"Well.. Eren's kind of a heater for us."

Eren blushed, looking at his sneaker-clad feet.

 

Levi looked at three again, realizing that perhaps 'brats' was not the proper term to use for them. They had grown in the years since they saw Levi.

Though he would never like to admit it, Levi knew the three were growing to be excellent adults.

 

Well, he thought, except that one.

 

Jean entered lastly, stumbling over his horse half.

He glared at his feet, eyes flickering to Levi.

"Ah..hey," he mumbled.

Levi resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow,"Hey."

Armin looked exasperated as he exclaimed,"Jean! We told you to take the herbs Christa gave you!"

Jean looked away, nearly pouting,"Having human feet is weird, Armin."

He sighed,"It wouldn't be if you'd take the potion more often!"

Jean shrugged, Levi observing Armin as the blond took a few moments to calm his temper.

 

"Well, then.. I suppose Jean will have to eat outside," Levi said.

The centaur's mouth hung open in disbelief,"What?!"

Levi shrugged,"Take the herb and eat with us, or don't and eat outside. Either way, you're not dirtying my dining room."

Jean sighed,"Okay, okay. Armin, will you come help me?"

Armin nodded, and the two disappeared.

 

Upon their return, Levi showed them their rooms.

It was only one floor above that of Hange and the others.

 

Levi left them to settle in, checking on someone else.

He morphed into his cat form, a black tomcat with short hair and a tuft of white on his chest.

Silently, he prowled the hallways in search of a specific door.

He tested the air, before turning left.

He morphed back into his usual form, for once disappointed that years of going back and forth between the forms allowed him to keep his clothes.

Sighing softly, Levi knocked on the door.

He stood in silence for a few minutes, and contemplated visiting again after dinner.

After a few more minutes of no response, Levi became a cat once more and left.

 

He promised Erwin he would visit after dinner, anyway.


	2. Efflorescence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa always was a sharp minded woman, as Levi saw it. 
> 
> However, if Mikasa was smart, Armin was on par with her thinking. 
> 
> Levi tries to make sure neither of them find out his secret, but not everything goes according to plan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!
> 
> So..the second chapter has arrived!
> 
> Hope I didn't bore you, and thanks for checking this weird fic out.

They all sat at the table, enjoying each other's company.

Oluo had finished telling a story of how he had lost Petra once in a store, and proceeded to tap the shoulder of any redhead that caught his eye.

Much to Petra's amusement, her husband had just apologized for greeting the wrong person, but halfway through Oluo bit his tongue.

 

"What have you been up to, Mikasa? You sure have grown since we last saw you," Petra commented.

Mikasa sipped her tea before answering,"I have grown, yes. I've also entered college for anomaly studies."

"Not still obsessing over Eren, are you?" Oluo asked, causing Petra to elbow him in the ribs.

Mikasa shook her head,"I am still overprotective of him, if that's what you're asking. But.. Eren.."

She glanced next to her, where the man sat.

Eren paused his movements, eyes flickering from Armin to Mikasa.

Armin chuckled,"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Eren smiled sheepishly, resulting in Armin explaining,"They want to know what you've been up to, Eren."

The brunette nodded in understanding. 

"Armin and I actually live in an apartment together."

Hange grinned approvingly, cutting into their pumpkin pie,"And have you two found a college?"

Eren shook his head,"Not yet, but we're looking into moving closer to here. Armin wants to study the history of Sina's supernatural community, whereas I just want to paint."

His sea green eyes glanced at Levi, as did the other guest's gazes.

Levi, however, was lost in thought.

 

Erwin loves history, he thought.

"Levi?" 

He returned to the present moment to see worried expressions turned on him.

"Hm?"

Mike sipped his lemonade,"Eren's gonna paint, Levi."

He swallowed, nodding,"If you have any with you, I wouldn't mind seeing them."

Eren beamed,"Really?!"

Levi nodded again,"But not right now."

The brunette looked partially downtrodden, but obliged.

"So.." Jean started, having taken the herbs to allow him to have human legs for a period of time.

"So?" Hange said, reaching for another slice of pie.

Levi rolled his eyes,"How many damn times will you devour every single dessert I make?"

Hange gave an apologetic grin, though they didn't look sorry as they took a bite of their third piece of pie.

Jean continued, though he was reaching for some pie himself,"Do you still have that guest?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jean shrugged,"You just made plenty of food, so I figured some would be for them."

His tail flickered in irritation, since he realized he hadn't given Erwin any food.

The centaur's expression grew perturbed as he caught Levi's tail flicker,"I didn't mean to pry.."

The short man shook his head,"It's not you."

 

They lapsed into a rather awkward silence, until Hange began talking,"So, a few months ago, I found----"

Levi cut them off,"Hange, Jean's stealing the rest of your pie."

Hange's expression turned dangerous as they began to stuff pie in their mouth.

Petra laughed behind her hand, Oluo smiling at her.

"Levi," Petra began,"Have you thought about courting?"

Thankfully not choking on his tea, Levi scoffed,"Tch. Who says that anymore?"

Petra shrugged,"I know a lot of nice cat girls out there who would like you, if you're interested."

Levi said nothing, causing Petra to misread his silence,"Or..um, there are also some other kitsune friends of mine! In fact, Aven recently became single----"

 

Just then, a phone rang.

Jean apologized as he answered, stepping out of the dining room.

 

Thank fucking god his ringtone was loud, Levi thought gratefully as he stood.

He began to fill a plate of food, Eren commenting,"I didn't know you had such an appetite on you, sir."

Levi shook his head,"Not for me."

Before he left, he called over his shoulder,"You all know your rooms. Mikasa, I'm sure you remember where the pool is and the gaming room. Hange, show everyone the living room if you want to watch something. I'll be down in a minute."

 

-

 

Levi heard the soft whisper of the wind dance across the exterior of the house as he passed by windows.

Shivering at the thought of going outside, the short man made his way up the stairs.

Upon reaching the door he sought after, Levi knocked lightly.

Erwin answered, a soft smile on his lips.

Levi bit his lip as he entertained several scenarios with the blond's fangs.

"Brought you dinner," he managed to say.

Erwin took the plate,"Thank you, Levi."

After a beat, he asked,"Would you like to join me?"

Levi shrugged, stepping into the bedroom.

 

Since Erwin had stayed at the mansion for about a year, Levi had this room in particular modified to the vampire's liking.

 

The room was set up, upon entering, with a space that served as a living room.

A dark green couch sat against the left wall, a television on the right near the door.

From there was a narrow hallway that led to the bedroom, with a conjoined bathroom.

 

Erwin sat on the plush couch, setting his plate on the coffee table in front of him.

Levi brought two teacups, one of which sat fittingly in Erwin's hand.

"Thank you, Levi," he murmured into the cup.

Levi sat next to him, the television playing some sort of sitcom.

"Have you been watching this shit all day?" Levi asked offhandedly.

Erwin smiled fondly,"Not all day. I actually took a nap earlier."

The black-haired male nodded,"Makes sense. I knocked on your door earlier, but you never answered."

Erwin's left hand rose up to Levi's ear.

He scratched the cat ear, eliciting a sigh from the other man.

"I'll make it up to you, if you'd like," he offered.

Although Levi's blood raced in anticipation, he wanted Erwin to have dinner before they could pick up where they left off earlier that day.

"Eat your dinner, dummy," Levi consequently replied.

They continued to watch the rest of the sitcom.

By the time Erwin had finished, Levi dozed off and the sitcom was over.

 

The blond smiled at him, grabbing a grey blanket from the edge of the couch and draping it over them both. 

He took off Levi's shoes, his own feet bare.

Erwin kissed Levi's forehead, murmuring,"Sweet dreams, kitten."

 

The two slept on the couch until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short.
> 
> But hey, I updated!


End file.
